


Hermit Expresso

by metztlis_warrior



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Cumplay, Established Relationship, Grian - Freeform, Gridaph - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Zedaphplays - Freeform, handjobs, let me know if there needs to be other tags/warnings, tags added with new works, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metztlis_warrior/pseuds/metztlis_warrior
Summary: Random smut works from the Hermitcraft server. Various pairings and kinks. These may be parts of larger work universes, single shots, half shots or interludes that don't mix well with other works. Enjoy! Heed tags.
Relationships: Gridaph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hermit Expresso

“Grian’s smile turns into something a bit harder at the sight, his whole face shadowed by something, but then Grian shakes himself and begins moving his hands up and down Zedaph’s cock in slow movements.” - HC_AnonA [_"A Matter of the Heart"_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928406)

This phrase just…is living in my head so…have some porn with feels?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian felt a sharp grin tug at his lips as he met the gaze of the pretty blond below him. Teary, purpur colored eyes blinked up at him as his boyfriend strained against the ropes holding his arms and legs securely to the bed. The muffled sounds coming from the bound man made Grian’s spine tingle with pleasure. A soft groan escaped his lips as he watched Zedaph struggle, the other man’s muscles tight and his skin flushed with arousal. Grian smirked and leaned forward, trailing his tongue along the straining erection before him, humming in satisfaction at the salty taste that lingered on his tongue.

“You look so, so pretty Zed. All tied up and needy; just for me to play with.” He moved his hands up Zed’s chest, gently caressing heated skin. Zed whimpered, the gag muffling it sweetly. “Oh, pet…” Grian murmured, trailing his fingers up to caress soft, arousal red cheeks and feeling a pleased mewl against the gag. Next time, Grian thought, the gag wouldn’t be there- he missed being able to see those plump lips bitten red and swollen from Zedaph trying to hold his more wonton sounds in.

Even if the sight of Zed’s mouth held open by a red ball- drool pooling and slipping from the corners- made him want to draw even more sounds out of the poor man.

With another grin he leaned back down, taking his boyfriend’s cock between his lips. He suckled a little, teasing and tasting. He dipped his head lower, bobbing up and down and enveloping the hard length. The taste was overwhelming, the weight of Zed’s length pushing against his tongue and throat- Grian moaned, dragging the sound out until Zed was whimpering at the vibrations. He twitched against the ropes, thigh muscles tight as he twisted in his limited motion.

“Good boy,” Grian spoke up around his delicious mouth full, pulling back to press his tongue against the sensitive head and dragging even more muffled moans from his Zedaph, “I want you to come down my throat,” He purred, fingers tightening on the shaft, “Can you do that for me~?”

The other blond nodded frantically, the muscles along his body already tense, looking as though the slightest lewd word or touch would send him over the edge. But they had the whole night to themselves and Grian was going to make sure that edge was felt over and over and over again. 

“Perfect.” He murmured, before parting his lips and sliding Zedaph down his throat. The hard length felt wonderful against his tongue, hot and velvety- salty with the amount of precum that had leaked from the head. Grian felt himself drooling at the taste, at the weight that pushed past the back of his throat. Every sense he had hyper focused on the convulsing and twitching form of his lover.

Another hum and Zedaph sobbed, Grian grinning to himself as he swallowed around the length. Rolling his tongue along the thick vein and putting the slightest amount of suction. His hands were not idle, oh no, he had a perfect pair of balls to play with. Squeezing and pawing until they drew up tight against his boyfriend’s body.

He pulled off, enjoying the desperate, muted sob. Oh, Zed was so close- his muscles cording with the need to cum and cum right now. His flushed cheeks and chin wet with tears and drool. His beautiful cock It made Grian moan and slip his lips over Zedaph again. Teasing, tugging and licking. Every inch of the cock in his throat was getting attention before he felt Zedaph fully tense. His body arching as far off the bed as was allowed.

His cock twitched inside of Grian’s mouth and he pulled off slightly, keeping the head between his lips. He held it all, sucking whatever he could out of the softening length before pulling away and moving up towards Zed.

The gag had to go- Now. And Grian nearly tore the fabric apart to expose those soft, pink lips. Tracing them lightly before prying them open, Zed’s eyes hazed over and body still twitching with left over shocks of pleasure. Such a good boy, Grian thought as he pressed their lips together, tongue pushing Zed’s own release between them until twin swallows echoed in the heavy air.

“So good for me,” He murmured as Zed panted, “So good, pet.” Grian sighed happily, resting his head against Zed’s chest for the moment. His eyes heavy with satisfaction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sunlight was always warm in the jungle, making Grian feel like a well fed cat as he stretched across his bed. Slowly waking up a bit more, he groaned in disgust at the stiff feeling of his sleep pants. Just a dream then, and the evidence of it was now dried and staining his favorite pair of pajamas.

It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up from a wet dream about his boyfriend- most of the time he didn’t mind it either and would immediately call Zedaph to tell him (in detail) about said dream until both of them were left panting and sated. 

No, it was only recently that Grian found himself embarrassed and even troubled over his naughty dreams.

It was only recently that the dreams had begun to get more…perverse. Zed bound and gagged on their bed or Zedaph on his knees, a blindfold covering gentle eyes, hands bound behind him while Grian fucked his mouth. Or the one from last Tuesday where Grian sat like a king atop of Zed’s bound cock, riding him until he came several times. All while Zed twitched and begged for release beneath him.

The prankster huffed and rolled on his stomach, wincing again at the dry cum rubbing against his dick. This had to stop- Zedaph was an attentive lover! More attentive than Grian felt he deserved in fact. Anytime they fucked it was...something so sweet. Gentle hands and eyes practically worshiping Grian’s body as only Zedaph knew how. A sort of sex that was hot and deep, leaving Grian and Zed sated and curled up together beneath fluffy blankets and drifting off to whispered ‘I love yous’. 

“Graah! Then why is this happening?!” Of course he didn’t expect an answer but he was getting frustrated! There was no way he could ask his sweet, gentle boyfriend to let himself be hogtied and used as a personal toy for Grian’s pleasure. Not because he would refuse, but because Grian knew that Zedaph would agree! Without question the redstoner would let Grian live out his twisted little wet dreams whenever and however he wished.

Regardless if Zed was into it or not.

Another huff and Grian pulled his pillow closer, staring out at the bright jungle sunlight dancing across his chest monster. It was a quiet morning, just a few bird sounds and the hum of his sorting machine- not enough to distract him from his thoughts as the image of Zed, bound and begging, flashed across his mind again.

Grian groaned and let his hand travel under his sleeping pants, rolling over on his back as he tugged his stiffening cock out. He gave a harsh grunt as he ran his thumb over the head, imagining Zed’s lips around a gag- his eyes half lidded with arousal as Grian pushed his dick into his tied hands. Fucking himself into those clever, elegant fingers.

Zed’s hold would tighten, giving Grian the right amount of pressure and friction. Even as his own dick dripped and twitched, ignored in favor of pleasing Grian. Grian huffed, feeling the coiled heat in stomach begin to tighten and moving his hand faster.

The image of Zed cried out as Grian pressed against his leaking cock, the gag making his sounds muffled and desperate and Grain cried out as well, spilling over his hand and adding another stain to his pants.

He closed his eyes, willing his heart rate to slow down as he tried to think of anything else. It was far more difficult than it really should be, but he managed to at least calm down enough to strip and get into a very,  _ very _ , cold shower. 

Even then, the images flashed through his brain again and let his head bump gently against the cool shower wall.

It was going to be a long, long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yo…Grian? My dude are you…okay?”

Grian blinked and stared at Ren for a second longer than he should have, “Hmm?” Ren’s face went from confused to concerned and he reached up to rest a hand against Grian’s forehead. Grian shook it away.

“Ren. I’m not sick. Just…distracted.” he looked down, ignoring Ren’s huff and finding the grouting of the stone floor more interesting.

“Oh no, you don’t get out of it like that. You asked me here to help you with a sewer and then place, what? Ten maybe twelve blocks? Something is up, G and I’m worried.” The werewolf’s eyes widened, “I-it’s not, you know.” He made the motion of wings on his back and Grian actually laughed.

“No, no nothing like that. It’s…” He blushed and looked away again. He knew he could tell Ren everything- literally. The poor guy had been privy to Grian going on about anything; from plots and plans on how he would prank Doc to Grian’s pre-confession, half-drunk ramblings about how pretty Zed’s laugh was.

“Yes?” Ren prompted, moving to sit on a nearby shulker box.

Grian bit his lip before sitting on the floor and leaning his head against Ren’s knee. A bit childish but Ren would understand that whatever ‘it’ was, was really bothering his friend.

“Okay…come Grian. You know you can tell me anything. I won’t judge. I promise.”

“Ha, I know Ren.” He buried his face against the closest dusty pant leg and sighed, “It’s kind of stupid but also really…not. I.” He faltered, worrying his lip again before glancing up at Ren. “I mean- it’s kind of TMI…like a lot TMI. But it’s also important and-and I don’t want…you guys do this stuff all the time but I . I’ve never….and he’s- but he would and. I mean it’s-”

Ren placed a soft finger against his lips and Grian hiccuped, trying to calm himself down before he got into a real ramble. Ren counted down to ten, letting Grian breath before pulling back.

“Alright. Seeing as you said it’s TMI, my dude, it’s either got to do with something medical oor something Zedical.”

Grian snorted as Ren continued. “But since you’re a lot better about telling Stress or Doc about medical issues, the Rendog is guessing it has to do with everyone’s favorite wool clad mad scientist.”

“Y-yes.” Ren’s casual, soft tone made Grian relax a bit. He still couldn’t meet his friend’s eyes but at least he had stopped hiccuping.

“Alright! Well…” Ren paused, Grian peeking up and watching the older man think through things in whatever way made sense inside his head, “And something ‘us guys do all the time’.” Gentle fingers curled under Grian’s chin, coaxing him to glance up, “What’s wrong, Grian?”

He whimpered but didn’t look away, just blushed. A lot. “I-I’ve been having…these dreams.” His voice squeaked a bit, but he didn’t dare stop to clear it (might lose his nerve), “About…Zed. Very…perverse dreams.” He faltered and buried his face against Ren’s thigh again with an embarrassed whine.

“Kinky dreams, hmm?” Ren said casually and Grian’s blush deepened as he nodded, “That’s not bad, Grian. Unless you guys are losing the fire in be-”

“No!” Grian’s eyes were wide and he finally met Ren’s gaze, “I-it’s nothing like that! Zed is, he’s…just wow but these dreams. It’s all me, Ren. I…” He ran a hand through his hair, “I-I want to…to do things to him…like,  _ things _ , Ren! T-that you and Doc do but, I…I don’t know- I-if he’s…I mean. Ugh!” He flopped back, face as red as his jumper and tears of frustration clinging to the corners of his eyes.

Ren was quiet and Grian’s heart clenched for a moment, “Ren I didn’t mean-”

“So, you want to tie up little Zed and have your way with him?”

“How can you say that so casually!” Grian’s face was full on scarlet now and he brought his hands up to cover his eyes and cheeks. “But yes! I…I don’t know why it started but. Ren the things I’ve dreamed. I….” he grew quiet, the blush fading as worry and fear replaced embarrassment in his heart. His mind swirled with accusations and niggling thoughts of ‘wrong’ and ‘bad’. That he shouldn’t push or be selfish when everything was absolutely wonderful- that he shouldn’t hurt others anymore. Especially not Zedaph.

Zed was gentle and funny. The occasional dirty joke and innuendo aside, he was fairly innocent compared to the rest of them. Yes he was as chaotic as Grian but, there was still a softness there. The man still blushed when Grian kissed him for Void’s sake!

“Then ask him. Grian.” Ren had moved while Grian was inside his own head, kneeling next to him, “G. There isn’t anything wrong with wanting things a bit rougher, you know? S’long as everyone is enjoying it- can’t go wrong, dude!”

Grian sighed and sat up, staring at the dust on Ren’s pant leg before looking up, “That’s what worries me, Ren. Zed he…” He sighed and his shoulders slumped, “He’s so attentive…but he’s also too sweet for his own good. I’m scared he’ll agree to it, just because I want it….he’s always so eager to please, you know. I-I don’t want to hurt him, Ren! He already deals with so much of my crap, I…” He shook his head and tugged his knees up to bury his head against them.

After a beat, no longer than a second, passed, he felt fingers running through his hair. They were soft and sure, dragging his attention away from his swirling thoughts.

“Gri. That’s very sweet of you.” He scoffed lightly, “No, I’m serious. Putting Zed’s thoughts before your wants? It’s wonderful! But…and listen to me, Grian.”

Grian peered up, wiping tears from his eyes.

“You have to give Z some credit, and yourself. You’ve come a long way from before and Zed’s a clever guy. Talk to him. Ask him. And if you’re still scared, man, talk to Doc. The guy has been in your shoes before- alright? But, dude, don’t beat yourself up over wanting a few dirty things. There is nothing wrong with it but ya gotta say something.” Ren sighed and pushed his sunglasses up, kind blue eyes meeting Grian’s.

“I know you're scared of hurting him. Physically and hey maybe emotionally, but you won’t.” He ruffled Grian’s hair and Grian leaned into the familiar, grounding touch, “You have come a long way. Still a gremlin, but you’re way more attentive than the stories you’ve told us. You listen, you empathize…just talk to him, okay?”

Grian hiccuped and rushed forward to hug his friend, nodding against his shoulder.

“O-okay.” He finally spoke up, once the hiccups and tears were done, “I-I’ll talk to him. After I talk to Doc because..ugh, I don’t know how you can be so casual about this!”

Ren laughed and clapped Grian on the shoulder, “My dude! I don’t judge, everyone’s got their kinks and if everyone is happy? No shame in it. Right?”

Grian felt a soft smile tug at his lips, and he nodded against Ren’s shoulder, “Ha, right.”


End file.
